Devices for performing in-vivo sensing, such as imaging, of body passages or cavities, are known in the art. Such devices may include, inter alia, various endoscopic imaging systems and autonomous devices for performing imaging in various internal body cavities. Other sensing devices, such as pH or temperature sensing devices, are known.
An autonomous in-vivo imaging device may include, for example, an imager for obtaining images from inside a body cavity or lumen, such as the gastrointestinal (GI) tract. The imager may, for example, be associated with an optical system, and optionally a transmitter and an antenna. Other types of in-vivo sensing devices may exist, such as endoscopes which may not require a transmitter and/or antenna, and devices performing functions other than imaging.
Typically, the field of view of an autonomous in vivo imaging device may be defined by optical components of the device, such as any lenses or viewing window the device may have, and by the orientation the device may assume while propagating through the intestine.